


Little Fall Of Rain

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping his eyes wide open for any dangers, Fabien suddenly heard a shrill cry from around the corner. Eponine!</p>
<p>He raced over to where his Aunt had collapsed against a nearby wall,</p>
<p>“Aunt Eponine!” he cried out, as he gently removed her hands to see the extent of her wound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can never accept Eponine's death...like ever...and I way prefer Eponine/Combeferre as a pairing. Please read and review :)

Fabien dived into a nearby alley as the police began to fire into the crowd. Yes, they were only rubber bullets, a ‘non-lethal’ option for the police to use…but they still hurt like hell! And if one of them hit you point blank in a vital place, you could be dead before you even hit the ground. Keeping his eyes wide open for any dangers, Fabien suddenly heard a shrill cry from around the corner. Eponine! He raced over to where his Aunt had collapsed against a nearby wall,

 

“Aunt Eponine!” he cried out, as he gently removed her hands to see the extent of her wound. He hissed in sympathy. Her stomach was a multitude of different colours ranging from bright red to practically black,

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit…” he muttered as Eponine weakly coughed up blood, indicating that there was probably some internal damage (see, he does listen to Joly…sometimes).

 

“Don’t swear…brat” he heard Eponine chuckle, “It’s *coughs* rude…”

 

“You taught me half of them….Now shush!” Fabien looked around desperately for anyone who could help, and through the crowds of panicked people and angry police, he spotted a familiar face,

 

“Uncle Combeferre!” He yelled, as the bespectacled man glanced oin their direction, and for his face to go pale and his eyes wide,

 

“Ep!” he cried as he pushed through the crowd, collapsing to his knees as he reached the pair, “Ep, o Ep speak to me!” Fabien backed around as he searched for his phone in an attempt to call an ambulance. As the heavens opened and the rain began to pour, he couldn’t help but overhear Eponine and Combeferre singing softly to each other.

 

_Don't you fret, mon amour_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

 

**But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above...**

**If I could close your wounds with words of love...**

 

_Just hold me now, and let it be._

_Shelter me, comfort me..._

 

**You would live**

**A hundred years**

**If I could show you how I won't desert you now...**

 

_The rain can't hurt me now_

_This rain will wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last_

_The rain that brings you here_

_Is Heaven-blessed!_

_The skies begin to clear_

_And I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are_

_I've come home from so far_

 

_So don't you fret, mon amour_

**Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine**

_I don't feel any pain_

**You won't feel any pain**

_A little fall of rain_

**A little fall of rain**

_Can hardly hurt me now_

**Can hardly hurt you now**

**I'm Here**

_That's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

**I will stay with you**

_And you will keep me close_

**Till you are sleeping**

**And rain**

_And rain Will make the flowers_

**Will make the flowers grow.**

 

Fabien felt moisture run down his face as Eponine succumbed to the pain….moisture which he couldn’t fully attribute to the rain. Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air as the crowd began to thin out. It seemed like a large group of people had called the emergency services due to the nature of the weapon the police had used. Catching sight of the rest of their group, he yelled to get their attention as they quickly led some paramedics over to the trio…it was up to them now

 

……………………………………….

 

After three hours of constant surgery, and several weeks of rest and recuperation, Eponine was once again back with the group. Some might say that the bonds of the entire group were strengthened that day, but Fabien disagreed….Combeferre had felt insecure about his relationship with Eponine for a while now due to her past love for Marius, but ever since that moment, their relationship had grown stronger….and that was what was most important to Fabien.


End file.
